Boarding School
by ForeverJuly
Summary: After losing her nanny, Jenna is sent to a boarding school...that's a bit different then what she had planned.


This isn't based off of any movie or book or anything like that. I just wanted to put this out here. I love writing stories like this. It will have babying of a teen, spanking and language.

**Chapter One: Boarding School**

All my life, I was been raised by my nanny Georgie. She's sweet and kind. My parents are workaholics and have hardly been around. But as I grew older, so did Georgie. When I was fifteen, she got sick and soon began to forget who I was.

"Mom," I asked on the off night she was home. What's going to happen to Georgie?"

"Oh darling, we're going to take care of her! Don't you worry." So I didn't. One day I came home and Georgie wasn't there. My mom was. She sat me down and my dad came in as well.

"Jenna," Mom says. "Georgie has been put in a home."

"An old folks home?" I asked. They nod.

"She doesn't even know herself. So we talked to her daughter and she put her in a home." My eyes widen.

"But what about me?" I asks.

"You're going to boarding school," Dad tells me. My eyes go even wider.

"Boarding school?" I scream.

"We don't have time to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself!" 

"Not overnight. We've already selected one. St. Helen's. It's just two hours away." Mom explained.

I storm up to my room and slam the door shut. I don't speak to my parents for the rest of the night. I try to call Georgie's daughter but she never picks up. I end up crying myself to sleep.

The next morning I sit in the car. Finally my parents pull up in front of the place. It was a big brick building. The name is on a big sign in the front. A woman comes out in a red skirt and white blouse. She has bright red lips and bouncy brown curls.

"Goodbye darling," Mom says.

"We'll drop off the rest of your things tomorrow." Dad says. I roll my eyes and get out. The woman smiles.

"You must be Jenny." The woman says.

"Jenna. Not Jenny." I tell her.

"Oh. Sorry. Come with me." She leads me inside. There's a big spiral staircase, a desk and then doors lining down either side of the hallway. She leads me into a room. It has a rather large changing table. She orders me to take off my clothes.

"Not with you in the room," I tell her. She smiles and tells me not to be shy. I sigh and do as told, leaving my bra and underwear on. Before I can blink, she takes them off. "Hey lady!" 

"Now, now don't be embarrassed." She has me sit on the changing table and orders me to lay down.

"What the hell?" I ask. She smacks my bottom.

"No cursing." She disappears and returns holding a bag. She takes out a razor and proceeds to soap it up and then…shave me! I resist but then she ties my wrists and ankles down. "Behave!" When she finishes I no longer have any body hair, that includes hair down there! She then puts lotion and powder on me. Then she pulls out…a diaper.

"Hey wait, I'm not a baby! What's going on here?" She ignores me and slides it under me. She then takes out a giant white onesie with the school's name printed in the left corner. She puts it on me along with a small plaid skirt that snaps at the crotch. My diaper is barely covered by it. She then slides on baby mittens that make my fingers stick together so I can't use them. After that, white booties. Then she sticks in a pacifier. She then ties on a frilly white bonnet to complete the look. She picks me up and I look in the mirror.

I look like a six month old. What kind of place is this? Do my parents know they sent me to a daycare and not a boarding school? But before I can blink, I'm being whisked up the stairs. She opens the second door on the left and carries me in. It's bright pink with fairy tale paintings on the wall. A rocking chair sits by the window. There's also a large changing table. On either side of the room, there are two huge cribs with frilly pink bedding on the inside.

The woman, who's name I haven't learned yet, carries me over and puts me into the crib. I look up at her with wide eyes. "Now Jenny, sleep. I know you're probably confused but when you wake up, it'll all make sense." She spins the mobile and walks out, shutting off the light.


End file.
